1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of simulating the light signature patterns of enemy vehicle running lights to such a degree of exactness that the enemy vehicle running lights simulator is used to train gunners in identifying and conducting nighttime operations against the enemy.
Current threat tactics by Warsaw Pact armor calls for extensive use of vehicle running lights when engaged in nighttime operations. During one of the recent conflicts, namely the 1967 Six-Day War in the Mideast, Israeli anti-tank troops learned to detect the direction of movement of enemy armor forces from knowledge of the enemy running lights, called "cat-eyes" because of the light pattern presented when the enemy armor was advancing. In order to conduct realistic target acquisition and surveillance training, the U.S. Army must consider the resultant lighting patterns as observed by Israel. Since the U.S. Army inventory of captured Warsaw Pact vehicles is very limited, it would be impossible to use this limited number of vehicles to provide adequate night training.
One of the purposes of this invention is to provide U.S. training units the ability to simulate enemy lighting patterns using U.S. vehicles. By using these simulated enemy vehicle running lights, infantry commanders would be able to conduct night operations training exercises to train their personnel to detect enemy targets using image intensifiers, optics, or the unaided eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No known means existed prior to the present system for providing an economical yet effective enemy vehicle running light simulator to provide nighttime enemy target identification by simulating the lighting signature pattern of enemy vehicles, such as the running lights of Warsaw Pact armor vehicles.